


That Crucial Moment before you Fall

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steven Universe AU, Treebros, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Had the idea to do this for a while, but was given a sign by hermit-with-friendz on Tumblr while scrolling through the Treebros tagEvan is a half gem, Connor is a human. The Crystal gems, Christine, Jenna, and Boyf were teaching Evan how to fuse, but after getting frustrated, he left to À la Mode to complain to Jared and Zoe. In walks Connor, who Zoe gets him to distract Evan. Then events lead up to them fusing with each other and confessing their crushes for each other.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	That Crucial Moment before you Fall

Evan was hanging out in À la Mode, the local ice cream shop with only two employees, Jared and Zoe. He was getting away from his mom to be honest. She was trying to get him to talk to the Crystal Gems, Christine, an Emerald, Jenna, a Morganite, and Boyf, a Charoite. Today they were learning about fusion and he ended up getting frustrated and leaving. On the plus side, he met Michael, a Cinnabar, and Jeremy, a Aphaite. According to them, they used to be high ranking gems, Jeremy even being second in command to one of the diamonds.

The main issue with fusion is that it seems to be more of a dance. So he was here to complain to Jared.

Jared was thankfully a regular human, but has helped Evan before with things the gems couldn’t necessarily help with like gushing over Zoe’s brother, Connor and making sure he felt comfortable with his gender identity as Jared’s trans and can help.

The bell on the door rung as he complained and Zoe greeted them.

“Hey, Connor.”

“Mom wants to know when your next show is.” He stated.

“Tomorrow, actually.”

He nodded.

“Wait!” She called before he left, “Are you busy?”

He shrugged, “No, why?”

“My friend, Evan, here needs to leave.”

Connor raised his eyebrow at her, “Why?” 

“He’s distracting the employees.

Connor chuckled, “Well, if he’s up for going for a drive, he can come.”

He gave a nervous smile, “Yeah. I’m up to it.”

He nodded, so Evan followed him out.

~

It was awkward on the drive to wherever they were going. Evan kept tapping his hand against his leg and no one said anything.

Then he pulled over next to the old orchard.

“Hear we are.” Connor announced, “Didn’t your mom make this place or something?”

“Yeah… That’s why there’s blue flowers.”

Connor nodded and for a moment, they both didn’t move.

“We should probably get out.” Connor said.

“Yeah, probably.”

They both sighed, got out, and begin to walk towards the orchard.

“Isn’t this place closed?” Evan asked as they got to the front gate.

“Makes it the perfect place to chill.” Connor explained as he tried to find a good grip on the fence, before turning to Evan. “Do you know how to climb a fence?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Course not.” He mumbled, “Well, you go first, then.”

So he attempted it, followed by Connor next to him. Once at the top, Connor smiled.

“Good job, now just jump down.” He said then demonstrated.

He attempted, but stumbled and fell.

“Are you okay?” Connor laughed.

“Yeah.” He nervously chuckled, “Just not used to jumping off of fences.”

He helped Evan up and asked, “So, got something on your mind?”

“Stressful things mainly.”

“Do you even go to school?” Connor snorted.

“My mom teaches me the best she can.” He defended, “And Mr. Heere is tutoring me.”

“I don’t think that counts?”

He laughed and shrugged, “I wouldn’t know what to compare it too.”

Connor paused in walking, looking in the distance at a big tree on a hill.

Before he could process, Connor was running, “Come on, follow me.”

Evan laughed and gave chase.

~

Once at the grand tree, they started to climb. 

Connor reached the top first, he sat on a branch as Evan got closer and asked, “Do you think we all have a purpose, but some of us are like stars? Burnt out before people can see?”

“I’m not sure about that. I seem to have a lot of purpose. My dead mom being the old leader of a rebellion after all.” Evan gripped another branch, pausing to speak, “Everyone expects me to be like her, sometimes it feels like they’re telling me lies.”

Connor looked down at him, smiling, “Evan Hansen, you are a star. Burnt out, but still shining bright.”

Evan smiled back, “And if you were to die, Connor Murphy, you would cause a black hole from the star you are.”

Connor extended his hand to help him up, but as soon as his hand left the branch, it cracked and he was falling. He wasn’t falling for long, however.

Now he was still in the tree and was hanging on a branch, so he climbed down before realizing what happened.

Connor had grabbed his hand.

“ _Oh no… Connor?_ **Evan? What is this..?** ” He jumped up, “ _I’m sorry!_ ”

Suddenly, they separated.

Evan started crying and Connor looked astonished.

“I didn’t know you could do that!” Connor smiled, but dropped it when he looked over.

He ran over.

“Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how that happened.”

“It was fine.” Connor reassured, “A bit weird, but it was fine. What even was that?”

“It’s called fusion.” He said, rubbing tears out of his eyes, “The gems were teaching me earlier and I ran because I couldn’t do it.”

“Let’s fuse and show that you can!” Connor suggested with a big smile, “And that you figured it out on your own!”

“I’m not sure…”

“How about you tell me what you know about fusion first?”

Evan nodded in agreement and started, “Jeremy and Michael are a fusion. In their fused form they prefer to be called Boyf because they are a fusion of love. Christine and Jenna haven’t stayed fused long enough and Boyf is pretty chill with not fusing with anyone else.”

“So you only know it in a romantic sense?”

Evan nodded and Connor laughed.

“We can do romance too right?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I hope I’m not reading this completely wrong, but will you go on a date with me?”

Blushing, Evan nodded, “I’ve had a crush on you for a while…”

“Great! So when’s our next date?” Connor smiled and got up, extending a hand out to Evan.

“You’re counting this as our first date?” Evan smiled back, taking his hand.

~

He was back.

“ _I thought it was supposed to be a dance?_ ” He spoke to himself and then snorted, “ **Dance? Are you serious?** ”

He got up, on unsteady feet and looked at what he was wearing. His blue gem on his stomach, was showing because his polo shirt got turned into a crop top. Layered on top was an open black denim jacket. He’s still wearing jeans, but were thankfully black ripped jeans. His hair was wavy and almost reached his shoulders. He reached over to Connor’s phone, opening the camera to see that he had one blue eye and one brown.

“ **Wow.** ” He laughed, “ _I have to show the gems!_ ”

He started running.

~

He opened the door was greeted by all of them.

“Evan! Knew you would…” Christine turned around, “Who are you?”

“ _We fused!_ ”

“With who?”

“ **Connor.** ”

“Oh hell yeah! Get it Evan.” Jenna nodded.

Boyf was excited, “Oh my gosh! Evan! Connor! Evor? Convan? I don’t know. Nothing sounds good, but oh my gosh!”

“I’m happy for you, but I don’t think we’ve ever met Connor.”

“Yeah, but we do know of him. Evan talks about him constantly.” Jenna smirked as the fusion blushed.

“We can meet Connor later.” Boyf smiled, “For now, go enjoy yourself! This is an amazing experience and you need to do so!”

He didn’t need to hear anything else.

~

The first stop he made was to À la Mode. He wanted to see Zoe and Jared’s reactions to their fusion.

Once he walked in, Zoe greeted them.

“Welcome to À la Mode, what can I get for you?”

“One scoop of Cotton Candy, please.” He smiled.

“Jared, one scoop of Cotton Candy. Cup or cone?”

“Cup is fine.”

“In a cup.”

“That’ll be three dollars.”

He handed over the money and Jared came over with his ice cream.

“Thank you.”

“Woah you could totally be my friend and his crush’s kid.” He said astonished.

“I’ll explain later, Jared.” He laughed and left.

As he was leaving, he heard Zoe ask, “What was Evan complaining about earlier again?”

~

Soon, he found himself sitting on the beach. The sun was setting and the waves were crashing.

“Who are we? One part Evan…” He mumbled as he put his hand straight in the middle of face, closing his brown eye, then opened it and closed his blue one, “One part Connor…”

He put down his hand and laid in the sand.

“ _Maybe something with trees? We did fuse in a tree after all._ ” He snorted, “ **What? Like Professor Oak or something?** ”

He laughed.

“ _Didn’t know you liked Pokemon. What’s your favorite?_ **Mimikyu, yours?** _Flabébé._ ” He nodded and stared at the sunset in silence for a few moments before speaking again, “ _We should probably unfuse soon._ ”

With that they did unfuse, ending up sitting next to each other.

Connor turned to him, “I like being with you.”

Evan leaned his head on his shoulder, “I like being with you too.”

Nothing more was said, but they linked their hands together and watched the rest of the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> This was really fun to write, if you have questions about my AU, you can ask. I also might write more for this AU!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets as well as post my art there!


End file.
